


Grounding

by spikewil



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world full on dominance and submission, how would the NCIS, Criminal Minds and Stargate teams work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: because my RL buts in too many times, I have no beta. All the mistakes in here are mine.  
> A/N 2: NCIS / FBI / Stargate SG-1 are all working in the same building because of the mating links. So be prepared for the sometimes strange pairing. My muse has a fantasy on its own.

* A Queen or King, depending on the chromosomes in their bodies, is the highest dominant with two fully working genitals. They would be the vice president in each company.

* A Switch can be male or female, working as the director or field agent beneath the Queen or King directing several units. 

* The departments were a different story, they exists only of bonded submissive mates, fully established job functions. Probies are not bonded, but when they become an established function, the call for their mate would happen within a week. I am having a bit trouble upholding this note, but hopefully it will work out the more I write.

Prologue

Every time they had to go through these mating ‘parties’ it kept feeling like hunting for prey. All the non-bonded submissives and switches and some bonded who have lost their mates, were gathered in a large room. Between the submissives and/or switches a soft mating link was released when a King or Queen had more mates. These subs would be drawn towards each other, so before a King or Queen would enter the room, little groups were already made before the actual bonding took place.

Marissa looked around the room all King and Queens were placed in and saw a few new faces including one elder man, who appeared to be in his element, anxious to meet his mate. His behavior told Marissa he had lost his mate a long time ago before his desire became active again.

There weren’t many Kings and Queens this round, she assumed there weren’t many non-bonded subs then. A door opened and all Kings and Queens turned towards it, hearing the nervous chattering of their possible mates.

Marissa breathed in deeply as she smelled her mates. Four different smells entered her nostrils, causing her to growl lightly, stating to the other Kings and Queens that her mates were present. Several growls followed and it seemed to be a successful party as the growling continued.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJL

Everyone in the submissive rooms were moaning lightly as the soft mating link was activated, causing pheromones to rise and bodies to become aroused, attracting possible mates to already pair up. For some that meant they had a powerful mate that needed more mates than one while the single subs weren’t that unhappy of not sharing their mates. 

Timothy McGee looked from his team to the other subs, all jittering with anxiety of meeting their mates. His stomach clenched as he smelled a sweet smell, causing him to grin when he realized he had three other mates. He stood up, causing his team mates to look at him. Surprised eyes met him when he started growling, identifying him as a switch. 

Timothy followed his nose to the first smell and ended at Gibbs’ desk whom had begun to stand up when he smelled it as well. The older man whimpered when his neck was licked and hands squeezed his ass. He felt faint when a dry finger touched his hole, tapping and pressing on it. Gibbs leaned in Timothy’s embrace and was kissed lightly.

Tobias Fornell watched with desire as Gibbs was linked to a switch. His eyes widened when a smell hit and he noticed the two men walking towards him. Could his wish come true?

Aaron Hotchner watched from a distance how couples were already formed, a pairing of three so far the only one. His body thrummed when his soft mating link became active and he embarrassingly followed the direction his cock was leading him….towards the threesome. How powerful was their King or Queen to have four mates? Eventually he stood before the Switch who held both older man, while playing with their asses. The young man looked up and smirked at him.

Timothy couldn’t believe his luck. Their King or Queen was having four mates. He heard the door open, but he was too focused on their third mate. He drew in the taller man who leaned willingly against him, soaking up the scents of their soft mating.

 

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJL

 

Marissa entered the room where the scents started rolling of each mate. She was focused on the four men in the middle of the room, completely focused on their soft mating. She smiled as she noticed one of her mates was a Switch. Her body answered by becoming highly aroused. 

Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched as a tall white clad Queen walked towards them and shivered at the intensity in her eyes, completely focused on them. He watched her reach out a hand and placed it on Timothy’s face. The younger man lifted his head and broke free of their embrace only to walk into the arms of his Queen.

Tobias Fornell stood closely to Jethro and Aaron as they watched Timothy become a permanent mate to the Queen. They shivered when the Queen undressed Timothy in front of their eyes and their bodies responded when their eyes rested on the long and thick cock of their Switch. 

Aaron whimpered loudly when the Queen undressed as well and a larger cock appeared all the while Timothy was being prepared to be taken. The younger man moaned continuously as he was penetrated slowly. Even though this mating only takes a few minutes, it felt like hours before it was his turn.  
Marissa marked her first mate inside and outside, her semen scenting him as hers while her bite mark adorned Timothy’s neck. The younger man’s semen was now painting one of the desks. She slapped a hand away when her other mates was overwhelmed by the desire to taste it. “Undress yourself boys, it will become quick and hard before I am taking you four home.”

Timothy was now seated on a desk chair watched the other matings. Aaron was next, taking hard, but he could see the man’s happy expression of being claimed. He was placed onto his lap when it was Tobias’ turn to being claimed.

Tobias felt reckless and just bent down, opened his legs and spread his cheeks. He heard his queen laughing softly when still pointed her cock at his entrance. He moaned loudly and arched his back when his Queen penetrated him fast, entering him in one thrust. Two different hands were working his erection, toying with his balls and cock head.

Marissa felt her shorter mate panting hard before he shot his load, coating both Timothy and Aaron’s hands with his cream. She bent down and licked his neck before setting her teeth in the muscle, marking him as her own. As she pulled out, she spanked her sensitive hole only to see it twitch and she snickered internally. This mate was going to be a handful.

Marissa on purpose did Jethro last, the older man had a sweet scent, but he was also afraid. He would need a gentler hand than the others. While her other three mates were resting nearby, she took a bit more time with her silver fox. Her fingers trailed his face, lifting it up so she could kiss him.

Jethro didn’t know why she chose him last, but he was grateful for her patience. He knew the moment she claimed him, his feelings of being afraid were known to her. Jethro kissed her back while panting hard when her longer finger entered his hole. He clenched as she waiting for him to relax. Another finger entered and he was stretched lightly. Claiming normally didn’t require stretching unless the Queen or King felt it was needed.

A lone tear escaped Jethro’s eyes as she gently entered him, making sure his body recognized the claiming and opened up. It didn’t take long before she was pounding him and biting his neck, claiming him as her own while at the same time his cock erupted, showering his three other mates who were standing very close to him during his orgasm.

Marissa took her time cleaning her mates and redressing them with bath robes. She then took them up the stairs and watched from their spot the other claimings. She looked at Jethro when he whispered “Dad?”

 

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJL

 

Jackson Gibbs was waiting his turn when the first Queen went downstairs. He was happy to see his son being claimed, but surprised he was the emotional sub. Jethro always made it seem he was in control, but as he watched the claiming he was enjoyed to see so much love for his son. 

The elder man was tapped on the shoulder, indicating it was his turn. He walked slowly downstairs, smirking when he heard his son’s words. Two scents hit him immediately. One not so surprising as he had recognized the other man’s scent at his son’s house during Christmas.

Dr. Donald Mallard had his first surprise when Tony joined him, leaning against him while they waited for their King or Queen. His eyes widened when the witnessed the first mating of a Queen and her four mates when he moaned while his body indicated that his and Tony’s King was walking downstairs.

Anthony DiNozzo wasn’t sure what he was expecting for a mate, but his body clenched in anticipation when Gibbs’ father walked downstairs, the one man that had respected him during their last visit in Stillwater. He pressed himself closer to Ducky, when their King stopped in front of him.  
Jackson reached out and placed his hands on each of his mates’ faces before one by one claiming their mouth. Moans became louder and he stood back. He turned to Ducky and undressed the older man slowly. He admired the man before he undressed himself. He bend over Ducky as he spread those cheeks, showing him that clenching puckered hole.

Jethro tried to close his eyes, but the urge to watch was too big as he watched his father claim Ducky. When the claiming was complete, he watched with large eyes as his father and Ducky changed.

“Marissa?” four mates voices asked their Queen.

“When an elder claims a younger mate, they become younger after the mating is in place,” Marissa calmly answered, holding Jethro tightly against her as he continued to watch his father claim his team mate.

Tony was clenching his muscles with each stroke that Jackson claimed Ducky. He was stunned to see Jackson and Ducky transform into their younger selves. Still older than him, but significantly younger. He whimpered when it was his turn and he hastily undressed himself, his cock pointing upwards, hard as nails.

Jackson laughed as he felt himself change; it felt good to be young again. He gently placed the younger Ducky onto a desk chair while he turned to his already naked second mate. He trailed his finger from the heavy balls to the tip of Tony’s cock before he squeezed the red cockhead. He took hold of Tony’s hips and turned his mate around.

Tony leaned over the desk, spreading his legs eagerly and shivered when his ass cheeks were spread widely. A tongue pressed against his hole had him fall forward and he groaned loudly when Jackson’s cock entered his body, the heavy balls slapping his.

Jackson took his second mate hard and fast, allowing Tony to spray the desk below him heavily with his semen. Tony’s hole clenched around him hard and had him coming hard. He lifted the young man and bit his neck, marking him as claimed.

He calmly removed himself from Tony and gathered his mates with him while walking up the stairs towards the Queen and her four mates. When he was upstairs, they were handed bathing robes. 

Without saying anything, Jackson gathered his son in his arms and hugged him tightly apprising him of his mating. Jethro held his father tightly, forgiveness shown in his embrace. Jethro felt his father push him back to his mate, but as he looked in his father’s eyes, he smiled, happy of the love shown in those blue eyes.

 

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJL

 

With two matings done, the other submissives were getting jittery, wanting to be claimed as well. They watched Queen Jackie walk downstairs with her first mate Leon Vance. Their mating happened already a few years ago, but it was known this Queen had more mates, but so far hadn’t been lucky. For the fact she was growling, they knew another of her mates was here.  
Leon looked around to find that spicy scent that both he and Jackie smelled. They were ecstatic to smell it as it has been several years that they’ve been looking for their third mate. His eyes went from one sub to the other when it rested onto the former Mossad officer, Ziva David. He looked at his Queen, who has noticed their mate as well.

Ziva watched Queen Jackie walk down the stairs into the room full of subs. She watched Leon Vance go from one sub to the other when his eyes fell onto her. Her body clenched, her nipples turned hard and her mating scent intensify when the man was standing in front of her. She moaned when he made room for their Queen.

Jackie watched as her first mate found their sub. She had once met this young lady when her father was in town and she almost died because of it. But this beautiful woman had taken revenge on behalf of them and herself to kill their attacker. It would only be right that Ziva would be their mate. She indicated with her eyes for Leon to undress Ziva, showing her the beautiful curves and forms of Ziva’s body.

Ziva shivered when Leon’s hands undressed her, touching her body as he went down. She was surprised as Leon took a chair and sit down on it, his dark hard cock standing up. “Straddle him. Take his cock inside you,” she heard whisper in her ear. She did as told and moaned when Leon’s cock touched her sensitive walls.

Leon held her tightly against him, her hips angled in such a way that her ass cheeks spread open on their own, showing their Queen the other hole for the claiming. Ziva was panting in his ear as his hands roamed her back.

No preparation was done as Ziva felt her asshole stretch the entering cock until her Queen was settled against her back. Heavy breasts pressed against her spine while her Queen’s hips moved quiet hard and fast until she felt two pair of teeth on her neck, claiming her as both her mates came inside of her.

Jackie removed herself from Ziva, cleaned her new mate up before lifting the docile woman of Leon. She let him clean himself before taking care of Ziva and holding her as they made their way to the second level to join the other couples.

 

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJL

 

Queen Breena tenderly kissed her first mate as they both went downstairs to follow the lovely scents they have smelled both. Two young people that were standing next to each other were completely focused on them. The closer they came, the heavier their mates’ breathing became.

Spencer Reid wasn’t used to his body shivering and clenching as his Queen walked closer and closer. By the time the Queen was in front of him, he noticed he had undressed himself and standing in front of her completely naked. 

Jimmy Palmer watched their new subs as they smiled, bodies shivering in anticipation of being claimed. As he watched his Queen take care of Spencer first, he stood behind Penelope Garcia, trailing his fingers along her shoulders to her back, ass, pubic hairs, navel and finally ending up playing with her nipples. They watched as Breena prepared Spencer before lightly bending him forward and taking the young man hard and fast.

Spencer felt his hole being penetrated and his body opening up. He turned his head and watched his team mate Penelope being stroked until his prostate was hit hard and he couldn’t control his bodily functions. His cock sprayed his semen over the floor and his mates feet while his neck was being bitten. The mating link snapped in place and he felt a calm feeling come over him as he was being lifted into Jimmy’s embrace.

Penelope had become incredibly aroused when her mate touched her body, her juices flowing just by watching Spencer be claimed until it was her turn. She was being kissed before she was placed in Jimmy’s embrace. Jimmy’s long cock entered her body from the front while she felt her ass hole stretch to the maximum as her Queen’s thick cock enter her from behind. She couldn’t move and found it was not necessary to move.

Breena took all her strength and pounded the young woman in front of her. Penelope’s heavy breasts bounced wildly before both Spencer and Jimmy took it in their hands and sucking on the nipples, making the woman in their midst scream out her pleasure as she came hard, her neck bitten, squeezing Breena’s cock as she shot her load into her hole, coating her inner walls.

Penelope felt her body being cleaned as she didn’t have the strength to hold herself up any longer. As they slowly made her way to the next level, she watched her best friend standing alone in the room and wished him the best of luck. She knew he wanted a mate so badly, it sometimes made him sick.

 

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJL

 

David Rossi knew his mates were here, but both needed tender care. When he walked downstairs, he immediately zeroed in on his team mate who smiled broadly when he realized his mate was here. He kissed Derek Morgan on the lips before taking his hand and search for their other mate.

Abigail Scuito was trying to make herself as small as possible. She hadn’t wanted to come but knew it was ineffable to ignore a mating. She already was mated to Queen Jenny Sheppard, but when her Queen died, it was needed after a year of grieving that she would be mated once more.

David Rossi immediately noticed their mate but also recognized the grief of this mate. His mate had lost a Queen or King only not so long ago, just like him. He stood in front of Abigail and trailed his fingers over the sad face. He gently kissed her, opening his feelings about loss to her, to let her know that he knows.

Abigail nearly cried when her King stood in front of her. His touch was soft and his kiss told her that he knew what happened to her, but she knew now what had happened to him as well. He really understood the pain. With that knowledge she opened herself, knowing she will be taking cared off. 

Derek Morgan watched Abigail being taking care first. He felt the painful feelings surround him. On order, he undressed her gently, while trailing his fingers along her nipples, her belly and her spine giving her love during her mating. He watched David take the young woman gently as he made love to her before his movements became stronger and faster, biting her neck, claiming her as his own.

Abigail felt energized after the claiming and really happy to receive such an understanding mate. Now it was time to show him what a wild woman she could be as she arranged Derek with permission of her King. She took a chair, made Derek straddle it while she folded herself in front of him, taking his long and hard cock inside of her. Her hands placed on Derek’s cheeks, spreading them to show their King his eager clenching hole.

Derek groaned loudly as the sensitive woman turned into a vixen and made David and herself claim him hard and fast. He was penetrated without preparation, his body opening up as it recognized the claiming. His neck stinging from the hard bite, his cock erupting so hard he saw stars and then finally black out.

Derek opened his eyes when he noticed he was being cleaned and dressed with the robe. He was lying on the bench on the next level with Abigail in his arms while the others watched the unmated subs leave the room.

The mating party was over as all new formed groups went into the next room to register their mating. After registering, the King or Queen would take their mates home, set out certain rules while work stayed the same. Some King or Queens would move to be closer to the jobs of their mates, depending whose job is more important to stay with.


	2. In Heat

Marissa took a deep breath as she smelled the atmosphere in Private Pleasures, a club where she and her mates can let themselves go. She held four strings that held to four collars as she entered the dance room. She turned around, watching her mates as they took in the dancing people, the friction between mated couples and the moaning and screams of ecstasy. 

Jethro opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He felt his Queen unlock the leash to his collar before his jacket was removed including his shirt leaving his chest bare for everyone to see. He moaned softly when Mari played with his sensitive nipples, turning him into hard little nubs. His hard cock was palmed and squeezed, keeping him on edge. His whimper of disappointment was heard and it had made Mari smile as his Queen turned to Aaron. 

Aaron was already hard when he looked at Mari touching Jethro. The older man’s noises always made him hard as nails. He swallowed when he noticed her attention reverting to him. She removed the leash and undressed him the same as Jethro. But as his nipples had already responded visibly from Jethro’s panting, his loud groans made Jethro smile as his Queen slipped her hand into his pants, fisting her cock, making him rush to his orgasm, but leaving him on edge when she pulled away. Aaron leaned against Jethro as they both watched Mari turn to Tim.

Tim had already removed his jacket and was waiting for the leash to be unlocked. He frowned when she gave the leash to Aaron and Jethro. He looked at her hands, which had settled onto the collar of his shirt and she yanked hard, causing his shirt to rip in the middle, exposing his abs to her. “Go dance in the middle. Make it hot and nice for me and Toby.”

The three men walked onto the dance floor, creating a sandwich with Tim in the middle. With Jethro against the back and Aaron in the front, they took care of their Switch. Hands onto Tim’s waist, chests against his back and front, hard cocks pressed against his body as they started swaying on the music. Tim laid his head on Jethro’s shoulder, exposing his neck to Jethro’s mouth, who immediately licked and sucked on the soft skin.

Aaron pressed closer against the writhing body against him and placed his left hand onto Jethro’s ass, cradling him closer together. Twin moans were heard only for him. He attached his mouth onto Tim’s other side of the neck turning Tim into a puddle of goo. The moment Tim started humping his hip; mouths were removed from his neck and found his mouth. A three-way kiss was started, before all three of them looked towards Mari and Tobias. Their eyes widened what they saw, turning them on as they danced closer to their Queen and mate. 

A look from their Queen made them continue dancing while they stared at the erotic picture of Tobias.

Tobias was staring at his three mates as they turned their dance to something that would happen in bed, when he felt hands on his jacket, removing his from his shoulders. He let out a whimper when the same hands ripped his shirt from his upper body. 

Mari smirked when she noticed Toby’s attention were on their other mates. She glimpsed at them before focusing on her smaller and oldest mate. His nipples were already hard nubs from just watching. She saw his attention shift when his jacket and shirt were removed. 

Tobias held his breath as the back of this leather pants was opened; a cold air touching his cheeks. He started panting as he was pushed backwards onto Mari’s lap. He squeaked unmanly when her three fingers entered him in one thrust. His legs spread wide as Mari’s spread her own legs, making him lean forward and placing his hands onto her knees, keeping his balance. The thrust of her fingers only scraped along his prostate making him whimper and pushing back.

Mari removed her fingers and spread her legs further, pressing down onto Toby’s lower back, moving him almost flat before opening her white leather pants. She took out her cock, already hard from all the foreplay of her dancing mates before she opened the front of Toby’s pants and used his pre cum as he kept on leaking. His moans were turning her harder by the second as she pointed her cock head towards Toby’s opening.

Jethro couldn’t continue dancing and just watching Toby get fucked. He removed himself from Tim and Aaron, leaving them together as they continued watching and dancing, moving to the movement of Mari’s hands and Toby’s movements. Jethro kneeled in front of Toby, lifting the other man’s face and captured his lips, sliding his tongue inside and dueled with Tobias.

Tobias moved his hands from Mari’s knees to Jethro’s shoulder as he screamed loudly when Mari’s slide inside him with one hard thrust, burying herself balls deep inside him. The position he was in left his back arched as he placed his arms around Jethro’s neck as they made out. He whimpered into the kiss when Mari’s started moving her hips in circles, scraping her cock along his prostate but shouted when Jethro took hold of his cock, stroking in time with Mari’s circles.

Mari watched Jethro’s action and smiled at the love her mate had for her and Tobias. She felt the movement as Jethro started stroking his own cock as well as that of her bouncing mate. She opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them, and watched the people around her. They were focused on her and her two older mates as the room became hotter. She felt herself coming to the edge of her orgasm, and started moving faster, stabbing Toby’s prostate hard.

Tobias went crazy, he screamed when he came, coating Jethro’s hand while he felt his hole accept Mari’s offering as she filled him over and over again. He sagged against Jethro who moaned as he came as well, painting the floor.

Two twin shouts were heard nearby as Mari looked up to see Tim and Aaron coating each other’s hands as they reached their orgasms. She removed herself from Toby, watching her semen dripping out his clenching hole. Mari reached into her purse to remove the plug she took with her and quickly put it in place inside Toby.

Tobias squeaked when the plug sat against his prostate before Jethro helped him up, putting his pants back in place before doing his own. “Such a good boy.” He heard whispering in his ear. Shivers ran through his body as the pleasure was still residing within him.

Tim and Aaron moved themselves behind their Queen, cleaning her cock and redressing her. With Jethro and Tobias in front of her and her other mates behind her and they made their way of the club leaving lot of people hot and bothered. Mari smiled at each of her mates before locking and taking their leashes and walking them to the car to go home.


	3. Empathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N1: Kate was never part of the team. Ari never happened. Ziva was part of the team from the beginning.

Mari watched her mate as he stared through the window, lost in thought. Her silver fox had just returned from his visit regarding a dead soldier who left behind a boy of 8 years old. She knew he was finishing the tree house for the boy, but it made him remember the loss of his own little girl. She stood beside him and embraced him from behind.

Jethro sighed when he leaned into the embrace, tears leaving streaks on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and silently cried for losing his girls. He gasped as he was embraced by Aaron as well, sandwiches between his mate and Queen.

“Let’s go to the bathroom, my sweet,” Mari whispered into Jethro’s ear.

Jethro walked slowly to the bedroom and smiled when Aaron removed his clothes before turning on his own. He felt Aaron’s hand guiding him towards the bathroom, where the steam was settling on the mirrors and their Queen just stepped into the large tub. He watched her sit down, leaning against the porcelain.

“Come here,” Mari said as she reached for his hand and helped him sit in front of her.

Jethro felt her large and thick cock resting against his lower back while he settled against his back. Her nipples pressing against his skin. The water began to rise as Aaron also stepped in the tub but sat on the other side, taking Jethro’s feet in this lap.  
He moaned when the other man began his massage from the ankle till his toes. It made completely relaxed.

Mari laughed softly as she watched Aaron turn his massage skill onto their silver fox’ feet. She began massaging his shoulders and made her way down his chest before cupping his ball sack, playing the orbs inside. Their silver fox’ panting turned heavier as he began moving his hips up.

Aaron took hold of Jethro’s feet and pushed towards the older man’s chest, spreading the muscled legs until his tight hole was exposed.

“Hold your legs up, love,” Aaron ordered as his fingers reached down and inserter one finger deep inside him.

Jethro clenched his hole as the finger entered and whimpered when a second finger entered with a third finger following quickly. His moans became louder when Aaron hit his prostate repeatedly until he felt his Queen stop the exploring fingers. He felt himself being lifted in such a way, he was still leaning against Mari but her cock entered him slowly, letting his body open up for his mate. He felt her stop moving when she was fully inside him. He tried to place his legs on top of the tub edges, but Mari stopped him.

“Not yet, my silver fox,” Mari whispered in his ear.

Aaron focused on the connection between Jethro and Mari; their silver fox’ hole still twitching while they didn’t move. He once again entered a finger next to Mari’s cock, shocking Jethro as he gasped and moaned at the same time.

Jethro took short gasps as he felt the extra pressure inside his hole, feeling his muscles relax slowly, realizing what they were doing. His cock took an interest to the stretching, his cock ready to burst. He turned his head only to see Tobias and Tim next to tub staring at him and from the movement of their hands, they were enjoying themselves.

Mari nodded at Aaron, making him remove his fingers and settle himself between their legs. Her silver fox groaned as his hole accepted the second cock after some pressure and she felt Aaron’s cock slide next to hers. She waited until he was settled onto Jethro pressing the man tighter between them.

Jethro let go of his legs and felt them rest onto Aaron’s hips. His groans were turning louder with every thrust and he screamed when Tobias reached under water and wriggled his hand in between Jethro’s cock and Aaron’s abs. His cock was held in a tight grip and moved with in unison with Mari and Aaron’s thrusts. 

Aaron orgasmed hard and pressing his cock deep into Jethro’s clenching hole.  
Jethro screamed himself hoarse as his orgasm slammed through him, shooting into the water. His eyes rolled backwards and he blacked out, missing his Queen’s orgasm as she had followed him quiet quickly.

Everyone was panting as they came down their high. First Aaron carefully removed his cock from the tight space before helping Mari with Jethro. Tobias reached out and touched Jethro’s loose hole which was still twitching. He couldn’t help but moan as his fingers slid in very easily. He was still hard and Tobias looked at Mari, asking permission for him and Tim.

“Very well, but only after we place him in bed. And you will go slow enough for him to wake up,” Mari ordered and between the four of them they carried Jethro to their large bed.

Jethro woke up only to find Tobias above him, just entering him and rested onto him until he was fully awake. He clenched his hole indicating for Tobias to start moving. He shivered as his cock took another interest and began to harden again.

Tobias waiting for their silver fox to wake up before he turned his thrusts on speed dial. He slammed in and out of Jethro’s pucker without giving the other man a change to move as well. He didn’t even stop until his orgasm hit him hard, filling Jethro’s hole, combining his semen with that of Mari’s.

Tim had waited patiently until Tobias came down his high before spanking the man’s ass hard, indicating for him to move faster. He smirked evilly when Tobias moaned loudly, showing everyone how much he liked that. The blush on his face told Tim that Tobias wasn’t aware of his kink either.

Jethro watched his youngest lover as he entered him as well, but much slower. The other man’s arms were resting next to his head as Tim told hold of his lips, making love to his mouth as well as his body. The slow thrusts kept going, Tim was in no hurry. His eyes closed, missing the proud look Mari was giving Tim. Jethro locked his feet behind Tim’s back as he met the slow thrusts into his body.

Tim wasn’t someone who wanted to rush these things especially not with Jethro. As much as he had enjoyed the sex of his mates and Queen, he felt Jethro also needed a slow lovemaking. As he continued to thrust deep inside their silver fox, he felt the pleasure rising within this body, but also within that of Jethro. The man was moaning softly while tears escaped his eyes. He let go of the temping lips before he simply looked into the wet blue eyes. “We love you, Lee,” Tim said as their orgasms suddenly slammed through them both and their cocks exploded.

Mari watched with proud as the slow lovemaking from Tim made Jethro let go, tears for his two lost girls who would always be a part of their silver fox’ life. Their photos downstairs on their family wall, people who they loved and who were parts of their family. When her two boys were back from their high, and Tim removed himself from Jethro’s body, only then did their silver fox realize what he had been called.

“Lee?”


	4. Punishment

Jackson calmed walked towards the bedroom where he knew his two mates were waiting for him. He had showed his disappointment very clear the moment the two men entered their home. Ever since he turned younger thanks to mating to the two younger men, he felt energized and Jackson had showed it every way possible to either his mates or their surroundings.

Knowing Ducky hard turned younger as well was seen by his team mates, his stance much more flexible, his stories much more enthusiastically now that he remembered much more then before. But as much as Ducky wasn’t at fault in this situation, he also didn’t help it either.

Jackson looked from the door opening to their youngest mate. The usually tall man with broad shoulders, his abs and of course the many insecurities Tony had, was now hunched together to make him as small as possible. He walked towards the two men and complimated them calmly, making the two other men even more nervious. He saw Ducky looking up and trying to speak, but one look at his face, he closed his lips again.

Ducky watched from his position towards their King and was ashamed. He knew exactly what he did wrong. He didn’t do anything exactly wrong, but he also should have known to stop Tony from flirting with the female unbonded agent, something he didn’t do. He was removed from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his and felt himself pulled towards Jackson. His eyes widened when he realized what Jackson was about to do. Bright red in the face, he laid down onto Jackson’s lap, his flaccid penis in between the strong thighs. Ducky gasped loudly, when the thighs closed, trapping his penis between them. He felt himself hardening and winced visibly when a solid hand struck his left ass cheek hard.

Jackson spanked Ducky 10 times, 5 times each cheek until they were bright red. He petted the heated skin and waited until Ducky relaxed noticeable. The hand that had been resting on Ducky’s lower back moved and his thumb and forefinger spread the ass cheeks, showing him the twitching pucker. With his other hand, he stroked the twitching hole until Ducky was moaning his name and begging to be penetrated. Jackson pushed his forefinger in with no preparation and rested it there for a few moments before yanking it out hard, causing his mate to let out a yell of surprise and pain.

“Stand in front of me,” Jackson ordered Ducky, smirking when he noticed the limp as the other man stood in front of him.

Ducky had hoped to receive a reward, but he was disappointed when it didn’t happen. His ass cheeks and hole both hurting from the hard treatment. He was pushed a bit further away, to give room for Tony who was incredibly tensed, but also aroused as he had been watching him receive his first punishment.

Tony was panting throughout the entire punishment Ducky had to endure. He hadn’t expected the punishment to Ducky’s pucker and was very apprehensive to receive such a treatment as well. He moved forward and laid down, placing his half hard cock between Jackson’s thighs. Tony was disappointed when Jackson didn’t close his thighs and was taken by surprise by the hand smacking his ass cheeks hard and fast.

Jackson made sure Tony was distracted with the spanking before he closed his thighs with slap, causing a loud and surprised yell and whimper from the young man. After 10 slaps, he spread the cheeks, entering the pucker with two dry fingers and roughly removed them before he continued Tony’s punishment.

Tony was crying by the time Jackson stopped spanking him. His hole was stinging from the rough penetration, his ass cheeks hurting badly from the spanking while his cock was flaccid again from the hard slap of thighs. He was lifted up and sat in Jackson’s lap, placing his face in the warm neck while he hiccupped.

“Never let that woman touch you again. Never flirt with her ever again, Tony. You will not like the outcome when this will happen a second time!” Jackson demanded strictly.

Tony nodded frantically before he pushed to stand. He walked to Ducky and hugged the other man, apologizing for his misbehavior.

“Boys, get into the shower! It is time for wash that dirt of your bodies,” Jackson instructed and he watched with pleasure both men were slightly limping and treaded carefully as they made their way towards their large shower.

Ducky entered the shower first and waited further instruction, only to be pushed to sit down onto the edge of the tub. His stinging cheeks objecting to the harsh treatment of cold porcelain against his red skin. Ducky panted as he watched his King take Tony’s cock in hand and fisting him fast, making the young man hard in seconds before giving him the first command. He watched as Tony tried to aim his cock for the toilet in order to pee and not make a mess, but Jackson was distracting the man and some went to the floor.

Jackson smiled at Tony’s aim as he pressed his own cock in the young man’s crack, distracting him immensely. He took the young man in his arms and placed him in the open and large shower, opening the faucets and finding the right warmth. He pushed Tony underneath the water, wetting the man thoroughly before taking the soap.

Tony felt his body respond to his King’s hands, soaping him from his face to his toes, not even ignoring his cock and balls, covering him completely with a musk smelling soap. It took him a few moments before he recognized the smell when he realized this was his mate’s musk smell. He groaned when his hair was shampooed thoroughly, the firm fingers massaging his scalp, making him completely relax. He was placid when Jackson placed him underneath the spray to remove the soap and shampoo.

When the young man was clear of the soap, Jackson pushed Tony against the glass wall of the shower, bending him at the waist as the water gushed over Tony’s back. He grabbed the firm hips, placed his soapy cock head at the red pucker and pushed in with two firm thrusts. He rested for a moment, letting his mate’s body get used to the sudden penetration before beginning with quick and effective moves, scraping his cock over the small nub within Tony’s body.

Tony couldn’t control it anymore. He screamed with each thrust, each scrape over his prostate until he arched his back; his orgasm slamming through him, his hole clenching tightly around Jackson’s cock.

Jackson gave Tony several spurts of his semen, coating and marking him from the inside before pulling out and shooting another load onto his ass, groin and abs. He smirked when he noticed Tony’s unconsciously rubbing the semen into his skin. 

Ducky watched the scene with interest and was curious to see if he would receive the same treatment. He looked up into Jackson’s eyes and questioned silently. He frowned slightly when Jackson placed Tony on the lid of the toilet before he turned towards him.

Jackson saw the questioning look, but kept from telling Ducky what he planned to do. He lifted Ducky from the tub edge and placed him under the warm spray of water, soaping the other man immediately, hands going roughly over his skin before his light hair was washed as well. 

While Ducky was standing under the water spray to remove the soap, he was happy to see that Jackson was joining him, standing in front of him. He gasped softly when two fingers entered him roughly, stretching him lightly and made an unmanly squeak when he was lifted; his legs wrapped around Jackson’s hips and groaned loudly as he sank onto the hard cock. His own cock was rapidly growing as Jackson started to move, hitting his prostate dead on.

Jackson heard a moan that wasn’t coming from Ducky and he turned them around and saw Tony over Ducky’s shoulder panting as he watched his two mates. The King gestured for Tony to come closer and while he balanced Ducky with one arm, he took Tony’s cock in hand and began moving his hips in unison with hand. It didn’t take long before Ducky screamed and reached his orgasm.

Ducky heard his King’s groan as the other man coated him inside, marking and scenting them as his own. He turned his head only to witness Tony’s second orgasm as his semen hit Jackson’s hand and Ducky’s leg. He felt himself being carried to the bed and was laid down. He whimpered when Jackson left his body and made him feel empty. An undignifying squeak came out when his mate pushed in a plug, keeping his mate’s scent inside him for a little while longer. Ducky moved to the middle of the bed, snuggled in and fell asleep.

Tony smiled to see Ducky fall asleep only to pant and gasp when Jackson entered him once more as he was bent over, hand on knees. He didn’t feel he could get hard again and simple enjoyed the pleasure shots Jackson’s movements caused him before he was filled once again. This time he knew what would happen and he happily accepted the plug. It made him feel complete; he wasn’t going to even speak to Kate ever again. He had many other ways to be a bad boy in order to receive this punishment.

Jackson watched his mates sleep in the middle of the bed and smiled. They were once again scented, marked and his. He looked down at his cock, which was still incredibly hard, realizing once more that he had a possible third or fourth mate somewhere. He ignored his erection and joined his mates in sleep.


	5. Younger part 1

POV Mari

She watched them from the door opening. Two of her mates were standing next to each other, naked, and looking into the mirror at each other, poking their skin, bending their knees. It was a funny sight to see.

Ever since she claimed her mates, she had neglected to tell her two older mates that when they mated with her they would gradually turn younger until a certain age. After that they would be like her, not immortal, but very slow in aging. Tim and Aaron aging had slowed the moment she gave them their claiming marks. She wanted them to experience it by suddenly noticing the difference. Apparently now was the time.

Her silver fox was trying out his knees, bending them in every way possible without pain. He smiled happily but shivered when Tobias trailed his fingers from his shoulders to his nipples, to his navel only to rest onto his cock; his very hard cock. His hips started moving in time with the hand strokes and he groaned long and loud as he suddenly reached his orgasms, coating Tobias with his semen.

She quirked an eyebrow to look at Tobias who blushed when he realized he made Lee come without asking for her permission. She laughed when he clenched his butt cheeks in fear to be punished.

She watched Lee look up and his eyes widened when he realized what happened. His attention was however distracted by the two young men behind her and a soft hum was heard when Aaron and Tim entered the bathroom.

“Tim, test Lee’s knees and see how far he can bend forward. Toby, get onto your knees in front of Aaron,” Mari instructed and watched her mates eagerly respond.

She noticed how Tim was focused on only one particular view on Lee’s body; his clenching pucker. It seemed to draw him in. Leaning forward, she told him to tongue fuck their silver fox. Both men whimpered with that prospect.

Turning to Toby, she kneeled down, causing him to look up at her. She kissed him softly, making his cock rise. A whisper in his ear and his body flushed before she watched him take Aaron’s long cock into his mouth.

Four different humming tunes were heard as she watched from her perch on the toilet seat.

 

POV Tim

He started with just licking, lightly biting the skin around the muscle; he wanted Lee to be quivering before he would enter him. A long heavy moan escaped from the man in front of him.

A wish granted and he pushed his tongue in, opening the tight muscle as the owner started clenching around the invader.

With his tongue still deep inside, he groaned heavily when a hand grabbed his cock and slowly stroked him. He opened his eyes to see Aaron and Toby had moved closer and Toby had reached him. The strokes on his cock eventually matched that of his tongue as he fucked Lee. His hands grabbing the tense thighs firmly as he pushed those ass cheeks closer to his face.

Eventually they managed to have a rhythm that turned more difficult when their Queen told them that none of them were allowed to come until she says so. If neither of them were able to comply a punishment were awaiting them. And he talked to Tony about his punishment when the other man refused to sit down when he came to work. He didn’t want that to happen in case their Queen wasn’t forgiven as Jackson had been.

POV Lee

When the pleasure became almost unbearable, he decided to do his trick when he was much younger; he spread his legs much wider, making it able for him to place his hands flat on the ground, keeping his balance from there instead of his knees. His action caused the tongue to go in further, however not yet reaching his prostate.

He couldn’t control his panting as three fingers replaced the tongue going in so deep before pulling back and four fingers returned. Opening his eyes, he saw that his mates had stopped pleasuring each other and instead watched Tim’s hand and his ass hole. Even Mari was focused on Tim’s hand as she stood behind him, moving her hips.

Seeing the pleasure on Tim’s face, she must have penetrated him while he was preparing him. A shock went through him when Tim pressed in his thumb underneath his fingers. “GAH!” was his only response when the hand slid in further.

Cold shivers ran through him when he felt cold lube coating his rim and the hand that was persistent in entering his ass.

POV Aaron

His entire body was focused on the hand disappearing into Lee’s body. Many moans were let out when the hand rested within Lee’s hole; the older man clenching around the wrist. He heard Mari say something softly but didn’t exactly hear what, but understood when Lee slow rising up, Tim’s hand visibly folding into a fist until Lee’s back was flat but still bend over.

A scream echoed through the bathroom when Lee responded when Tim pushed his hand further inside their mate. His cock was ready to burst from just watching Lee hole take in the wrist and a part of the underarm until Tim stopped.

He felt more than hear when he was placed in front of Lee and his cock was engulfed in that hot mouth; lips closing around this cock and hard sucking had started.  
Stars began glinstering before his eyes as he did his very best to not give into his orgasm which was on the brink from spilling.

POV Toby

He knew already he was going to be punished; he had orgasmed three times already, just from sucking Aaron’s cock, watching Lee take a fist inside him and just now when his Queen sharply twisted his nipple when she realized he had come already.

His skin felt like it was on fire in such a way it no longer felt comfortable. He saw Mari frown when his body temperature continued rising and his cock continued leaking. He saw her whispering into Tim’s ear whose head snapped into his line of view.

The younger man twisted his hand inside Lee and had the other man quickly coming; Lee’s scream causing Aaron to lose his control of his orgasm, coming hard within the hot mouth.

He frowned when he noticed that Tim and Mari had lost their erections and were as calmly as possible carrying the other mates to their beds; questions on their face as to why.

He focused on himself as he tried to stand up but couldn’t. His skin was hurting, his bones even seemed to be hurting until Mari lifted him up in her arms before slowly making her way to the middle of the bed where he was gently laid down onto clean and fresh sheets that felt cool against his skin.

POV Mari

She wasn’t sure what was happening, and called Dr. Brad Pitt to ask about it before she made a wrong move on Toby. It was only after the call that she realized that the pain Toby was feeling was because of the turning younger. She checked on Lee and noticed the discomfort in his face.

“Toby, Lee, get onto your front, spread your legs not too wide, but wide enough for us to kneel in between,” she instructed and watched proudly as her men did so immediately.

She kissed Toby as he embarrassingly orgasmed again, his semen coating his belly and the sheet. A soft whisper comforted him knowing this was part of the aging stop and not something worse.

Tim kneeled between Lee’s legs while she kneeled behind Toby. She poured some cinnamon oil onto Toby’s lower back and instructed Tim to do the same and copy her movements.

She gathered the oil under her palms and spread her fingers like angel wings and made circles with her palms and moved them up to his shoulders. She discovered quickly that every time he tensed, he had an orgasm. What she understood from the doctor, that it was normal but in the end also incredibly painful as the orgasms continued to come while their cocks became soft and sensitive.

Only when they fall asleep, they would stop and let them rest.  
POV Tim

The two oily men finally fell asleep after crying of pain, but he continued rubbing in the massage oil. He felt emotionally drawn and followed Mari and Aaron into the living room, leaving Lee and Toby in the bedroom.

“I am sorry. When I was tested as a Queen, they told me I needed to experience the life as a Queen and research everything myself instead of being taught. With that motion, I only researched about Queen and Kings, but never the part of submissives to a Queen or King. This is my fault, I should have known this and told you when I claimed my mates. I only knew several fun facts about it, not the bad parts,” Mari told them sadly.

He couldn’t help it and took her into his arms, comforting both her and Aaron. “We will tell them and we will research together what this means. Perhaps Lee’s father or Mrs. Vance can help us as they have been King and Queen longer than you.”

He felt her nod against his chest and decided they needed a rest as well. Aaron and Mari fell asleep first before he joined them while waiting for Toby and Lee to wake up.


	6. Younger part 2

Tim looked from the kitchen into the living room, where their Queen was still lost in her thoughts after hearing the painful screams of Toby and Lee. After such a difficult night everyone was drawn, but mainly Mari was emotionally exhausted. Tim didn’t think she would have thought her actions would cause pain to her mates and she hadn’t left the sofa since the massage.

Aaron stayed with Mari on the couch and had embraced her while she accepted his arms. Ashamed he felt his body respond, his mind was persistent on doing anything about it. He gasped however when her hand enclosed his cock and teased him. From the corner of his eyes he saw Tim working on his phone probably warning their other mates, Mari was being alert again.

Mari felt her mate’s hard body and shook herself from her nasty thoughts. She needed her mates to touch her and hold her and prepared herself for another one of her ideas. She was still naked since the incident and moved to straddle Aaron. The man’s warm eyes looked at her, trailed his fingers from her lips, to her neck and further down until she arched her back from pleasure.

Lee and Toby returned from the library where they had escaped to when they woke up. They had tried to talk to Mari, but only received a lonely tear when she looked them in the eye. Them being in pain had shocked her, but they wanted to research in a light hearted way, so decided to search through the library of some history about Kings and Queens. 

The moment they entered the living room, a strong scent hit them; a scent they hadn’t experienced as of yet. Their eyes went from Tim to Aaron and Mari; Mari who had then lifted up and sank down onto the hard cock. Her breasts pressed forward as her back arched firmly. All men in the room responded to the sight of their Queen; their highly aroused Queen.

Lee slowly walked towards her and kissed her softly on the mouth only to moan when she took control of the kiss. He felt her hum into the kiss when Toby palmed her ass, pressing his cock between her cheeks, bumping into her rim whenever she moved. His left hand cupped her breast and squeezed her nipple, turning it into a hard nub.

Tim took the opposite spot from Lee and took charge of the neglected breast and nipple. He lowered his hand only to be met by Lee as they held Mari’s cock, stroking it while she moved up and down. Her groans turned louder and louder, her movements became frantic until she snapped her head back when Toby penetrated her pucker with his fingers and she came, mumbling words as she continued coming. Her semen coating Lee and Tim’s hands while her fluids coated Aaron’s cock and her pucker clenching around Toby’s fingers who groaned in return. Satisfied, she sank onto Aaron’s chest before opening her eyes, straight into an awed expression on Aaron’s face.

 

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

 

They were seated around the kitchen table with several books on the counter, researching all the facts of being Queen or a Queen’s mate. During the start of the research, Mari felt she should apologize but her mates told her there was nothing to forgive.

As the men settled onto the chairs, her body told her something she had wanted to do since the beginning of her mating. So instead of sitting on her own chair, she walked towards Lee and sat on his lap, her female hole sinking onto the hard cock that was still up from her frantic love making with Aaron. She giggled and panted as she settled down before reaching for a book to start researching.

Lee gasped when she settled down, clenching and rotating until she felt comfortable sitting. He looked at the others who smirked at him as they reached for the books as well. Lee took a while before he reached forward to read the book Mari was reading over her shoulder. He embraced her, kissed her neck as the researching began.

It wasn’t long before they created a list that they needed to keep in mind.

“We should frame it,” Tim joked as he looked at their list, receiving several smiles.

1\. Every woman or man that turns 18 comes into her/his destiny of being a Queen or King by entering their first heat. The heat causes the inner body to change and each of the genitals to become active. This heat is spent alone preparing their bodies for her mate(s).   
2\. It takes 1 to 15 years before a Queen or King find their mate(s).   
3\. The more mates a Queen or King need, the more powerful they are from their stance, strength, confidence or essence.  
4\. When a mate dies, the Queen or King has a few years to grief before they need a replacement. They become active when the body is ready.  
5\. In some cases, when the Queen or King loses a mate when they are 45 years or older and they find a new mate that is younger, their bodies adjust to having a younger mate. This isn’t painful for them.  
6\. However, when there are more mates and they are older than the new mate, they will change as well. This process has proven to be very painful for mates between 55 and 65 years old. Older than these years the pain either doesn’t appear or they only feel an ache.  
7\. When this pain appears, it can be that the skin is extremely sensitive, bones hurt, sometimes even hair hurts. It all depends on the person. In some cases, the person can’t stop getting orgasms by a simple touch.  
8\. It is recommended to give these mates an oily massage, preferably with cinnamon oil. It will create a heat in such a way the pain in the skin turns bearable or is removed. Massage as long as necessary until the mate has fallen asleep.  
9\. When the King and Queen have claimed their mate(s), she/he will come into their final heat, making her/him the one being penetrated and claimed.   
10\. After that, the King or Queen goes into a dominance heat every month. This heat takes up 2 days.  
11\. Sometimes, when a need within the mate is so strong that this bonded mate will send out a scent that calls the King or Queen to claim them during work.   
12\. When any of these heats are not being followed correctly, the King, Queen or mate will experience extreme pain on their skin. For some Kings and Queens when a mate is experiencing this, it is transferred when they realize the mistake is made.  
13\. It is cautioned that all bonded mates, Kings and Queens listen to their body language. This will only create much more pleasure. It has however also proven that Queens and Kings

With the list done, Mari turned to number 9 and leaned back against Lee’s chest, working her inner muscles squeezing his leaking cock. Hands covered her breasts, opened her legs, spreading her and a hot mouth on her cock. It wasn’t long before she reached her double orgasm as she collapsed into Lee’s embrace.

Lee held her tightly as she panted against him. He lifted her off his lap and handed her to Aaron. He watched her wrap her legs around the tall man’s hips and sank down, taking him inside her in one thrust. He looked down when he noticed Toby was standing between his legs and Lee took Toby in his arms. The pain that they experienced was the worst on Toby. He held him as they watched Aaron and Tim take care of their Queen.

 

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

 

Tim leaned against the wall as he watched Mari in the middle of the bed, finally satiated after two days of constant sex. She was sound asleep with Lee, Aaron and Toby surrounding her. If the research that they done was true, he was curious to see what would happen each month when the dominance heat would start. After talking to Dr. Pitt, he understood the more mates a Queen or King had, sometimes their bodies give away extreme sexual behavior. If that would be the case with Mari, then Tim felt they should start wearing plugs during work hours.

Tim walked towards the bed and snuggled in behind Toby before he joined them in sleep.


	7. Cooking lessons

Dave watched his mates from a distance in the kitchen. His spicy kitten was joking with their dark handsome mate while each of them frying their pancetta, just as he showed them. It had taken awhile before Abby was warmed up to him after the loss of her Queen, but she had become more open every day taking step by step.

Derek was making sure his pancetta didn’t burn, so focused he didn’t notice the wandering hand of his female mate. His hips snapped forward when the hand slipped past his jeans and landed on his ass, settling her finger against his pucker, pressing against it. A cough caused him to look behind and saw their King watching them and more precisely to his behind. His ass clenched just by thinking what could happen after dinner.

Abby felt at home; she found a King who took care of her 24 hours a day, who took her time to talk about her fallen Queen, who took the time to get to know the real her.  
Her pancetta was almost done when she felt the urge to touch her dark mate. She slipped her hand in the back of his jeans, and went straight for his hole. Her finger pressed on it, causing Derek to move his hips forward. 

Dave let out a cough before Abby went too far without his permission. As freely as she was with her Queen, he did have a set of rules that she knew about, but sometimes forgets when her urge became too prominent. He was proud to see she didn’t go any further and watched her remove her hand as she took her pan from the stove to leave her pancetta rest in the corner.

While Abby attended to her pasta, Derek felt like payback and flicked her nipple visibly, watching it turn into a hard nub. Her moan caused shivers down his back and his cock to fully harden. He did it again and smiled when she snapped her bottom backwards, raising the short skirt even further up.

Watching his mates tease each other, he walked to the bathroom and undressed himself. He prepared his cock with oil, thumbing his slit as he kept himself on the edge. Dave walked back into the kitchen to see their teasing has turned them both hot and bothered as they seemed to have stopped doing anything at all. He saw belatedly that his plate with food was served and with no care in the world, he sat down and began eating.

Derek was softly panting as he continued to stare at Dave’s oily penis. One raised eyebrow from Dave and he was naked within a few seconds. He watched as their King made more room between the table and his chair before his hand was grabbed and he was pulled into Dave’s lap. His ass cheeks were spread and his hips guided down penetrating his aching hole to the fullest.

Abby whimpered as Dave made her watch the slide of his cock into the dark skinned pucker. She watched it stretch until Derek was fully seating between Dave’s legs. Abby almost screamed for joy when she was allowed to straddle Derek as she jumped onto him, slowly letting her wet vagina sank onto the thick cock. Her inner walls stretching deliciously while her juices escaped her body, coating the dark balls and thighs.

“Hmmm…baby boy…you feel so good,” Abby moaned as she clenched which in turn Derek clenched his hole before Dave decided to take charge.

Derek and Abby moaned loudly as Dave kicked his chair back and created a pounding speed into Derek, causing the movements into Abby as well. The bouncing went from fast to slow to fast again. It didn’t take Dave long before giving them the order to come and not a second later, they did.

Dave let go, spraying Derek’s walls heavily with his semen, marking him once more. He pulled out and quickly placed his hand over the hole ordering Abby to grab him one of the plug. He laughed when she came back with a large plug, but he took it and quickly inserted it in Derek, causing the other man to jerk at the size but accepted it.

Abby quickly ate her dinner before taking Derek’s hand after he was done eating as well and guided them to the bedroom where she placed him in the middle and snuggled onto him to cuddle. It didn’t take long before they were asleep with Dave watching them from the door opening. 

Dave cleaned himself and dressed easy and went back downstairs to clean up the kitchen. He settled behind his desk to continue on his next book.


	8. More mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim’s dominant side is activated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1: because my RL buts in too many times, I have no beta. All the mistakes in here are mine.  
> A/N 2: NCIS / FBI are all working in the same building because of the mating links. So be prepared for the sometimes strange pairing. My muse has a fantasy on its own.  
> A/N3: Kate was never part of the team. She only helped the team once in a while. Ari never happened. Ziva was part of the team from the beginning.

Tim watched from the door opening onto his sleeping mates, cuddled in the middle of the bed with Lee in the middle. His heart squeezed painfully when his bond link gave the signal to claim his own mates. His thoughts of leaving his mates terrified him and prevented him from talking to his Queen. He was startled when he was embraced by Mari, showing him that she knew something was wrong with him.

“What’s wrong, Tim?” 

“My bond link is acting up, indicating that I need to claim my mate,” Tim said sadly.

Mari smiled. “You are afraid you have to leave us?” She said while noticing that her trhee other mates were waking up from their voices.

“Yeah,” Tim stated tearfully.

“Then it’s a good thing you won’t have to. Sweetheart, you are a Switch and therefore I knew what would happen in the long run. Your mates will be welcomed into our home and lives. I have to claim your mates as well, my dear Tim,” Mari explained and kissed Tim’s neck before moving aside to make room for their other mates.

Mari embraced her switch tightly as he shivered in her arms. Her young man was in shock to feel his body getting ready to take on a mate. She had known he had come into place within their relationship as the carer of their other three mates and she had felt their bond link change where they would accept one of two more mates to their mating.

 

****

Tim, Mari and their mates were waiting in the hallway with the other King and Queens. Jackson had hugged his son before returning to his two naughty mates and watched Dave spank his for being too impatient. A whistle was sounded and the door opened revealing the bullpen.

Lee watched his father go in first while his mates walked to the resting area; awaiting their new mate(s). He tried to peek in only to be pulled back by Tim. He turned and snuggled with Tim and was startled when Tim started growling. The growling reminded him of their mating a few months ago; it tickled his ear.

Tim stepped into the bullpen as Jackson had taken his feisty mate to the resting area. He felt Mari join him while she indicated with her head to the mates to wait at the resting area. Tim looked through the submissives until his gaze rested onto two men who stood at the back, looking uncomfortable and afraid.

Mari watched Tim walk towards the older man, pressing him against the wall and kissing him hard. She smirked as she looked on for a while before becoming more active. She quickly divested him of his uniform leaving him naked to everyone’s eye. The man didn’t even notice, he was too busy moaning and whimpering at the kisses and touches on his lips and body.

Jack O’Neill was so focused on his lips being attacked, the tongue exploring his mouth that all thoughts left his mind only to refocus when a slender finger entered his hole. His knees buckled and he whimpered disappointedly when the kissing stopped. He was turned around and gasped when he was penetrated with one swift thrust. When he looked at the Queen in front of him, he realized his mate was a Switch…a Switch King now. Jack couldn’t hold back with two sets of teeth found his neck; he screamed and orgasmed hard.

Daniel watched from a distance as his best friend was being claimed. He felt happy for him, but also disappointed he was going to lose Jack now that was claimed. He was so lost in his negative fears, Daniel missed the looks his Switch King and Queen exchanged before handing Jack over to their other mates and walked calmly to him.

Tim noticed immediately that the younger man didn’t realize he was his as well. He slowly walked towards him, tenderly grabbed his face and kissed him softly. The reaction that Daniel gave surprised both him and Mari. Whereas Daniel needed a softer hand turned completely into a feisty man, pressing himself against Tim, his legs trying to hug Tim’s hips while grinding his erection to any body part he could find just to feel more pressure on his hard and leaking member.

Mari laughed before roughly pulling Daniel away from Tim, undressing the man quickly and kneeling down. She normally didn’t do this, but Daniel’s response needed some reigning in and she spread his cheeks and licked his twitching hole.

Daniel screamed at the feel of a tongue against his hole. He looked at his claimant who smiled before gripping his hard cock, give it a few strokes before grabbing his hips and lifting him onto his erection. While Daniel came instantly, Tim fucked his mate hard and quickly claimed the man. 

Tim watched as his Queen covered his bite instead of going to the other side of the neck and doubled the claiming. They agreed, Toby is no longer their only feisty mate. Tim could even hear the muttering from Toby and Lee as Aaron fisted their cocks while watching the hot claiming.

Tim brought Daniel to their other mates, redressing every one of them. He quirked his eyebrow as Aaron let go the hard cocks, ignoring the disappointed gasps from Toby and Lee. While watching his snoozing mates, he walked to Lee and Toby, stroked their cocks with one finger and demanded them to come, smiling when the two men obeyed, leaving him with 2 weakened but satisfied men.

While Colonel Jack O’Neill and Daniel Jackson were doubting when they arrived at the bullpen, they were both so insanely happy that they were finally claimed nothing could stand in the way of having a family who cared.

Jack was however very tired, he was very compliant when being redressed and he watched Daniel receiving the same courtesy. He felt one of his Queen’s mate take his arm and leave the building. He ducked his head as they all stepped into the car. Jack rested his head on the available shoulder to his right and fell asleep.

Daniel was too hyper; he finally belonged somewhere. As he stepped into the car, he was introduced to his other mates and Toby was eyeing him, touching his crotch which hardened immediately at the touch. He moaned and he returned the touch but a stern voice gotten through his lust haze.

“Don’t touch and wait till we’re home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the pairings are made, I will start writing based on the episodes from SG1, CM and NCIS.


End file.
